No Escape
by AngelasBasketball
Summary: Takao is worried about what to get Shin-chan for his birthday, but he ends up in trouble along the way.
1. Chapter 1

"Shin-chan I can't pull you today." Takao said quickly

He glared at me and nodded then walked away. I exhaled and walked the opposite direction.

I'm glad he didn't ask why because that would've ruined the surprise.

Hmm, I wonder what I should get him? I let out a big sigh as I walk. "This is difficult!"

"What walking?" A guy asked from the alley.

I jumped a little and then laughed.

"No, I just can't think of what to get my friend for his birthday." I answered and started to walk away.

"Wait why are you leaving so soon?" he asked.

"I have somewhere to be." This guy sure is persistent!

He smirked then pulled me into the alley away. "Hey let me me go!" I yelled as loud as possible. I fought back and hit him between the legs, but that made him grab me tighter. "S-Stop!" I yelled even louder.

"I sure do like when they fight back." He whispered into my ear. "So what are you going to do kill me?" I said in a provoking way. He laughed and licked his lips. "First I have to taste you."

"Taste, what are you a cannibal?" I laughed awkwardly. He stared at me and squeezed me tighter.

"Takao, I've always thought you were funny." He said without losing eye contact.

"H-how do you know my name?!" I said and struggled to get free of his grasp. This guy is strong! I need to get free! Has he been following me for a while? I need to find a way out of here! I need to calm down..."I love you Takao." Ehhh?! He l-loves me?

"You did all of this to confess?" I said in the kindest way possible.

"Yes, but even if you deny my love I will have you." He said with a smirk.

Crap this situation just keeps getting worse! What can I do, even if I deny his feelings he'll take me or worse kill me. Maybe if I say I'll think about it he'll let me go, worth a shot.

"Let me think about it..." I said with a forced smile.

"...sorry I'm not very patient" He looked at the ground. "I can't wait." He pulled me closer and started biting my neck.

"STOP!" I squeaked. "PLEASE!" Shin-chan...help.

Why do I always let my curiosity get the better of me? I was half way home and I turned around and started walking the way Takao went. Why can't I just forget about it...Takao wouldn't just not pull the rickshaw unless it was extremely important. Maybe I'm over thinking this.

I'll just call him, _Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ Ring~ the number your trying to reach is- beep _it's not like Takao to not pick up. I'll just keep walking this direction and see if I can find him. I think I'll try calling one more time..._Ring~ Ring~_ is that his phone I hear ringing? I must be close to him.

"PLEASE!" That was Takao?! Is he in trouble? I run over to see him being groped by an taller man, as soon as I saw him touching Takao like that an anger welled up inside me and I run over and shoved him off of my Takao.

"S-Shin-chan!" I said in surprise. Am I happy to see you!

"Takao is mine." the man said in anger.

He came running towards and threw a punch at Shin-chan dodged and hit him and he quickly fell to his knees, he's passed put.

"Shin-chan...thank you. " I thanked him and I gave him a big hug.

"Takao what was going on?" I started to cry.

"H-he tried to..." I couldn't finish that sentence. Shin-chan hugged me back. I squeezed tighter.

" I really just want to got home." I said while letting go of Shin-chan's embrace.

"What should we do about him?" Midorima pointed at the guy who molested me.

"I think he got the message." I said. At least I hope he did.

"You sure you don't want to call the police?" I looked up at Shin-chan and nodded.

I'm surprised how Shin-chan showed up wasn't he walking home? That's on the other side of town...whatever I'll just ask him tomorrow. I'm just grateful he was there to help me. He looked really cool too.

"Alright Shin-chan see ya tomorrow!" I said with a smile.

"What are you talking about I'm walking you home." My eyes widened. I was truely shocked he never walks me home!

"You don't have to it's not that far Shin-chan." I said still in shock. " I insist." He's as stubborn as ever.

"Fine, fine." I'm actually happy he is walking me home I'm a little scared that guy is following me. As we walked I couldn't help but smile the whole way.

"Thanks Shin-chan." I said with a grin as we walked.

"For what?" Do I have to explain everything to you?

"For beatin' up that guy and walking me home." I said with a wider grin.

welcome." he said and looked away. chan blushing? He really is a strange person.

"Looks like were here." I said while walking toward my house.

"Bye Shin-chan see ya tomorrow!" I waved and smiled.

"Bye." he said and turned around and walked the opposite way.

I went inside and locked the door and quickly went to my room and fell on my bed. I couldn't get that molester's stupid face out of my head. How did he know my name? He must've been following me. Maybe he goes to the basketball games? All these questions kept me up. Uhh what time is it? 2:27 A.M. I wish I could fall asleep and I also can't shake this feeling i'm forgetting something.


	2. Chapter 2

Next thing I knew I awoke to the loud beeping of my alarm.

I must've fallen asleep, I yawn as I get out of bed. Man I'm really tired, I don't feel like I slept at all. I let out a even bigger yawn as I grab my towel and go to the bathroom to take a shower.

As I get out I nearly slip and fall as I hear someone knocking on the door.

"Hang on!" I yell form the bathroom. I quickly put on my uniform, and open the door to see Shin-chan standing there with his lucky item in his hand.

"Shin-chan?"I say in surpise. What is he doing here?

"Takao."

"Y-yeah?"

"Here.." he holds out his hand and quickly looks away.

"What is it?" I asked really comfused now.

"Your lucky item." Huh? He got my lucky item!

"Thanks! Shin-chan!" I said as I grab the glass dog.

"...y-your welcome" Midorima says quietly as he starts to walk away.

"You say something Shin-chan?" I ask while grabbing my bag.

"No, let's go."

As we walk in silence for a few minutes I start to wonder why he would come to pick me up and get my lucky item. He's never done either, he's not acting like himself.

"Shin-chan." I break the silence.

"What is it?"

"Why did you do all of this? I mean come to pick me up at my house and get my lucky item?" I turn to look at him.

His face turns pink as he looks away. We walk in slience for several seconds until he finally speaks up.

"...becasue that guy might still be following you."

Shin-chan's worried about me? He's most definitely not himself today.

"...so your worried?" I laughed and gave him a smile.

"Takao!" He glared at me.

"Aah! Sorry!" I said while still laughing. I'm happy I have someone whatching my back.

"This is serious you know."

"Hm?" I look at him as I wipe away my tears from laughing.

He glared at me with even more rage. He sure can be scary sometimes.

"You have a stalker!" He yelled at me.

"Yeah, but I have a body guard." I smile back at him.

He glares at me and rubs his temple. Looks like this silence is back. It's rare to see Shin-chan acting like this, getting so worked up.

"Shin-chan."

"What is it now?"

"Nevermind.." I was going to ask him why he was on that side of town yesterday, but I think I already know. Shin-chan worries to much, but I guess that's what saved me.

I walk Shin-chan to class and wave goodbye with a grin. Before I start walking to my class. I really wish we had first period together. I don't know anybody in my class. This sucks.

I think theres something seriously wrong with me. I can't stop thinking about Takao and that guy since yesterday. I don't think I've ever been so angry in my life. I need to pull my self together and think about something else.

"Midorima please solve problem number twenty eight." Wait did he just call me. I wasn't listening.

"C-can you repeat the question?" I need to focus on my work.

"Answer twenty eight and please pay attention." he said with an annoyed tone.

"Seventeen." I said as I look at my book trying to stay focused on my work but it's not working so well.

My mind won't stop wondering back to Takao. How his smile always seems reassuring and full of happiness but when he smiled at me that night he was so distant, I never want to see like that again. I want to protect him more than anything.

"Okay class is dissmissed, homework is due tomorrow."

"S~H~I~N~C~H~A~N!" I yell from across the room.

"Why must you yell?" He says as he looks up at me.

"Look! Look! I aced it! I say while pointing at my test results.

"...Good job." he said while smiling up at me.

It only lasted a second but it caused me to blush. He hardly ever smiles and when he does it catches me off guard. I look at him for a few seconds until my brain finally starts to work again.

"It's all thanks to you and your notes!" I finally say while trying to hide my face with his notes at the same time.

"..no problem." he says while grabbing the notes from my hands.

I look at him in surprise and my face turns an even deeper shade of pink.

"I-I gotta use the bathroom." I say while running out the classroom.

"...okay?"

Why am I acting like this? My face is burning up. Maybe i'm getting sick... yeah that has to be it. I bet I caught something from that guy from yesterday.

"Takao."

"W-what?!" I say in a very loud voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah you just scared me. Shin-chan." I laugh it off.

"Your face is really red."he says while walking toward me and placing his hand on my forehead.

I heat up even more as his hand rests on my forehead.

"I think that jerk got me sick.." I say almost whispering.

"Hmm..you should check in with the nurse."he says while removing his hand.

"Will do Doc." I laugh as I walk out of the restroom. Giving him wink and walking to the nurses.

"Doc...?"

"TAKAO!"

Hahahah, making him mad is priceless.

Hmm? Wait I don't feel hot anymore. I'll just go to nurse anyway, I might get to skip a period!

"Excuse me!"

Is there nobody working right now? Theres someone by the window?

"Oi."

"Takao..."

It's that guy from alley! I have to get out of here now!

"I'm sorry!" He yells as he bows.

"...uh"

I'm dumbfouned does he think I can forgive him for that.

"I-I know what I did is unforgivable, but just want you to know I'll leave you alone."

"and I hope your boyfriend makes you happy..." He says while quickly walking away and closing the door.

What just- wait what boyfriend?!


End file.
